Deadpool Kills Marvel Comics
"F**k Marvel Comics, they are so f**king greedy and so f**king stupid, making wrong voices in shows, making a biracial version of Electro with Jamie Foxx as another version of Black Lightning, and making us heroes look like f**king jokes! Well guess what, you dumba**es, I'm coming after ya!" - Deadpool. Characters: *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Drake Bell) - the film's main protagonist, who makes it his goal to eliminate Marvel for their greed and stupidity *Thor (Jeff Bennett) - advises to be more of symbol of heroes. *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Steven Blum) - who joins in with Wade. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) - is freed from a skrull ship. *James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Steven Blum) - tries to get even with Deadpool. *Weasel (James Arnold Taylor) - Wade's lifelong friend. *David Lieberman/Micro-Chip (Eric Loomis) - who tries to tell Wade of his mishaps. *Howard the Duck (Patton Oswaltt) - seen gambling with Deadpool. *Crossover Characters: **Ben Tennyson (Zack Shada) - when Wade tells him about Man of Action doing a show where they made Gwen look like him as a drag queen and him as an idiot, he works with Wade **Gwen Tennyson (Colleen O'Shuganessy) - is horrified to discover that she will be replaced by a robot. **Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) - ??? **Optimus Prime (???) **Bumblebee (???) **Bulkhead (???) **Prowl (???) **Ratchet (???) *Marvel Comics: they have done dumb things with their greed and stupidity like voices wrong characters, stealing things that already been done (like Black Lightning), making the heroes like Deadpool, Spider-Man and Thor look like a joke. **Chameleon/The Producer (Marc Webb/Alan Tudyk) - the film's main antagonist, toying with Marvel and taking advantage of their greed, his goal is to get a Skrull skin sample and humiliate Spider-Man. *The Skrulls - the film's secondary antagonists, ??? **Super-Skrull (Manu Bennett) - ??? *The Kree - the film's tertiary antagonists, ??? **Ronan the Accuser (David Sobolov) - ??? *Chitauri - the film's quaternary antagonists, ??? *Phalanx - the film's quinary antagonists, ??? *Deadpool's victims: **Andrea Romano - did the casting for Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, she was arrested and forced into early retirment. **Susan Blu - did the casting for Ben 10: Omniverse/Transformers: Animated, she was forced into retirement. **Jamie Simone - did the casting for The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., he was sentenced to prison for helping the skrulls. **Collette Sunderman - did the casting for Ultimate Spider-Man/Avengers Assemble, she was ??? **Amanda Goodbread - did the casting for Guardians of the Galaxy, while she helped Collette Sunderman do casting for Avengers Assemble and Jamie Simone do casting for Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., she was ??? **Lisa Schaffer - helped Amanda Goodbread do casting for Guardians of the Galaxy, she was ??? Aliens used: *Heatblast (???) - used to ??? *Fasttrack (???) - used to ??? *XLR8 (???) - used to ??? Plot: ??? Songs: *''All Out of Love'' - by Air Suply, at the beginning of the film where Wade has a secret stash of explosives to put at the Studio to blow up, cue to the blow up where he flips off Marvel for their greed and stupidity, and vows to come after them *''Tick Tick Boom'' - by the Hives, the title sequence *''Top of the World'' - by the Carpenters, where Deadpool enjoys killing the crew aiding the voice directors who did the castings for Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien/Omniverse/Transformers: Animated/The Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes/Ultimate Spider-Man/Avengers Assemble/Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H./Guardians of the Galaxy Trivia: *This film is rated R for language and gore. *The character designer is T.N. Perkins, who was the designer of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Category:Marvel Comics